Sayuri Kita
"I know it was an act at first, but... it really is sunny behind the clouds, you know? Cheer up a little." -Sayuri to Ai Kita Sayuri '(北さゆり, ''Kita Sayuri) is one of the main cures from the series Aura Pretty Cure! and Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE She's an idol and voice actress (Former in RECHARGE), known by many at her school. While she sweet on the outside, she's a hot tempered girl on the inside, which is why she's her alter ego, '''Cure Balance, balancing the good and bad. History Before Cure Balance Sayuri was born as an only child to the wealthy Kita family. She's was completely spoiled by her parents, who'd do anything for her. They let her do many things, as was treated as a 'Princess'. When her parents took her to participate in choir at the age of 11, Sayuri became interested in singing. Her parents found auditions to become an idol, and she signed up, passing with four other girls, forming a idol group called 'STRiKE！！'. That was when reality washed over her. She learned the struggles and hardships of being busy all the time, and having to fake a smile and friendships for TV. The only thing she honestly enjoyed out of the group was singing, as she didn't really get along with her members off TV. Meeting the Cures and becoming Cure Balance Personality Sayuri gives off a mature, kind presence to everyone she meets. She's has a motherly figure to her, being very caring towards others. She never goofs around or gets in trouble, and seems to be a person people can trust. In truth, that's only a mask she wears. She's actually very hot-tempered, impatient, and whiny. She judges people easily and is a little self-centered. She's pretty much a bratty princess. This does change a little when she becomes friends with Ai, Kotori and Reina, and opens up a little around school, as well as being way more open in RECHARGE. Relationships Ai Kujira '- Sayuri acts sweet towards her at first, like she does with everyone else. But as Ai was the one who found out how Sayuri really acted, she was pretty cold then. Ai didn't seem to be effected, though, as Ai could shoot back insults to her as well. They slightly have a hard time talking to each other, but are still good friends. 'Kotori Enomoto - Sayuri's easily angered and humiliated by Kotori, and 'hates her guts and everything about her'. After Kotori found out Sayuri's true colors, she did anything to annoy her and bother her in front of people, determined to make Sayuri be herself in public. They're actually pretty close, even if it doesn't look like it. It's hinted that they had a relationship for a short period of time in Aura Pretty Cure OVA: Anata no Ato; though in RECHARGE it's only ever mentioned, and they remain close friends. [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Sait%C5%8D%2C_Reina Reina Saitō]' '- Out of the three on the team, Sayuri's closest to Reina. They can understand each other pretty well, and Sayuri feels at ease with her, even though she teases her, as well. Reina can easily change her mind over things and stop her from complaining all the time, as well as helping her with her idol work, being a huge help for Sayuri. Kuro - Sayuri's mascot. It was hard to get along with her because of her peppy and irritating personality, but grew a strong bond as the series goes on. Dekinai '- Dekinai's the villain Sayuri's usually up against. Due to Sayuri able to noticed two-faced people, being one herself, she can see that Dekinai is lying about her personality. If they weren't enemies, they'd probably be really good friends. There were times when Sayuri actually saved Dekinai from danger because she only wanted to the Aura team to be against her when fighting. They seem to be really close as enemies, in a way. Cure Balance '"The equal of right and wrong, Cure Balance!" 善悪の等しい！、キュアバランス！ Zen'aku no hitoshī, Kyua Baransu! Cure Balance '(硬化化バランス, ''Kyua Baransu) is the alter ego of Sayuri. She is represented between flaws and attributes, and has the power of light and dark. She can do a duo transformation with Cure Hope, or Individually by saying the transformation phrase, "Aura go! Balanced (or Precure with Cure Hope) Change!". Appearance As a civilian, Sayuri has dark, long blue hair, tied up in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. Her summer outfit consists of a short frilly white dress, that buttons up at the top, and white heels with straps on the ankles, as well as two gold bracelets on her left wrist, and a white bead necklace. Her winter outfit is black coat that has large white buttons, a dark blue frilly skirt with black layers, black stockings, and white boots with brown fur. She's 5'7"ft, being the tallest in the Aura team, as well as the oldest looking. In episode 38, Sayuri cuts her hair above her neck with a dagger on a set (Historical Show), being told to make something up for the final scene. Her hair grows a little as the season progresses. In Recharge, Sayuri's hair is below her shoulders- she wears Shimeko's High School Uniform most of the time, also wearing a red hat/barrette. As Cure Balance, her hair is black with white tips, being tied up in high pigtails, and her eyes changing to brown, resembling her mascot. She wears a short light grey shoulder shirt, with a half black and white bow in the middle. A dark grey belt holds up her light grey frilly skirt with grey layers, with a bow like the one on her shirt. She also has light grey boots with black heels. Quotes Etymology 'Sayuri '(さゆり) Has different possible meanings using different kanji characters. It could mean "small, lily" (小百合), "early, lily" (早百合), "assistant, reason, home town" (佐由里) and "small, hundred, home town" (小百里). It's also a common feminine first name.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sayuri 'Kita '(北) means north.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%8C%97 Trivia * Sayuri is similar to 'Sayako Maizono '''from 'Dangan Ronpa **Both of their names start with 'Say'. ** Both are Idols. ** They have similar hair and eye color. *She's the first cure to cut her hair on screen. Gallery References Category:CureHydra Category:White Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Idols Category:Aura Pretty Cure